Blinded Memories
by PandaN00b
Summary: A tragic love story between lovers in the name of the mafia world. They encounter obstacles along their path. Will they have their happily ever after? Or will they perish? Not everyone has their desired happy ending. [Horrible at Summaries xD] (Reader-insert!Fic) [Dino x Reader] [Friendship!Hibari x Reader] (?)[One-sided!OC x Reader]
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Well gee... have not posted in quite awhile. I know I haven't updated my other stories but I've been getting busy a lot lately and actually watching other animes and reading other manga (and playing games xD) So uhm please enjoy this new series I know I still suck QAQ but please R&R :))**

**Edit: Found mistakes xD and Also need to put in disclaimer... I do not own you or KHR I and my friend own the plot and Obi**

* * *

It was a normal spring day in Namimori. You and Dino were giving a little visit to Tsuna's house while you two were still there. You sat yourself on Tsuna's bed as Dino, Tsuna, and Reborn were conversing with each other. Glancing at the clock, you stood from your spot and cleared your throat to catch their attention. After successfully doing so you stated, "Ah, it looks like it's getting late now... I should get back to the hotel now."

Standing, Dino held out his hand as if offering to hold yours, "I'll go then-"

"No, it's okay. You don't have to walk me back. I'll be fine on my own anyways!"you reassured him and smiled softly. He shot you a weary smile before returning to his cross-legged position on the seat cushion. Saying your good byes to Nana and the guys, you began to walk back to the hotel you were staying at with your boyfriend.

After a mere few minutes of walking, you began to suspect the presence of someone trailing rather closely. You started to risks quick glances behind you to reassure yourself that you were just a bit paranoid and it was probably a stray kitten. But after the sixth time you looked back once you turned to face forward you were shoved into the deserted alley by the suspect of your paranoia.

You crashed roughly onto the cement, letting out a yelp in pain as you collided with the cold hard ground. Once you recovered from the fall you sat up and began to quiver and scoot away from the man who loomed over you with a wide grin ghosting on his lips. His aqua blue eyes flashing in the pitch dark alley as he crouched down to you. Fear was written all over your face, stricken in your eyes, translated in your body language.

"Scared, (f/n)-chan?"he asked in a hoarse voice that you found familiar.

Squinting your eyes, you strained to identify the man who smirked down at your trembling figure. Then it hit you after running a quick mental search in your memory. "Ah! You're Obi from high school!"

"How nice of you to actually remember me! Though I can't lie that I'm a bit hurt that you are someone's property... I'll change that..."he purred, his blue eyes glinted with curtained lust, his raven black hair falling over his eyes.

"E-eh?" Your (e/c) orbs widened as you shivered.

"I'll make sure you can't remember him."

"No! Stop this!"you screamed as he began to touch you in places you rather not be touched in **(A/N: I'm stupid... xD)**.

* * *

**(A/N) I'm sorry that it is so short and... brief xD I didn't want to write out the rape smut because well... I'm an innocent little middle school girl so I don't want to corrupt my own mind even more xD I just contradicted myself... Oh well, uhm I wrote other chapters after this so I should probably be posting about every other day depending on my inspiration and time since homework is killing me. Just so that I'm fair since this chapter was a bit weak in my terms I'll post the next chapter... Well after going over it about 20 times to see if I made a stupid mistake. But please R&R OuO**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Hopefully this chapter was a bit better- Who am I kidding this series is hopefully going to be 'angsty' and taking the readers on a 'feels' trip. But I dunno, my friends who I let read say it makes them have the 'feels' Hopefully that's true.**

**Edit: Forgot the Disclaimer! I do not own you or KHR (if only...) but my friend and I own the plot~**

* * *

"Hello? Tsuna?"

'_Err... D-dino-san-'_

"Have you found (f/n) yet?!"

_'You should hurry over... to the hospital...'_

The line cut off when Dino hung up and began to rush towards the hospital.

..::Flash Back::..

_It was morning. Tsuna was walking as usual to school with Yamamoto and Gokudera. Mind wandering elsewhere other than the one sided argument that was occurring besides him, his caramel honey optics had glanced over to get a glimpse of a collapsed figure in an alley. His curiosity getting the best of him with his herbivorous instincts telling him to just keep going, he paused and went into the alley. Noticing their boss take a different route, the two followed after the Vongola don._

_Trudging tentatively through the dimly lit alley with careful strides, Tsuna squinted his eyes to strain to see the person whom was lying on the concrete. Once in range to be able to scrutinize the subject, his eyes widened as his breath caught in his throat for a second before he ran to the side of the person._

"_(f-f/n)-chan! Are you okay?! Wake up!"he desperately shook you in hopes of you at least cracking your eyes open and attempting to get a grasp of life. But you were still knocked out but your pulse was still barely there._

"_A-ambulance!"Tsuna managed to muster out to his friends that started to fumble for their cell phones._

..::End of Flash Back::..

Dino barged through the hospital door and into the white tiled room, only steady beeping echoing in the silenced room. In the room other than you on the bed with many tubes connected to you was Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Reborn. Not uttering a word, the blonde Italian cautiously strode over to the side of the hospital bed to gaze down at your slumbering state. His jaw tightening, he knelt down to rest his forehead on the bed and reach his hands up to grasp your limp one.

"(f/n)..."

The next day when Tsuna and Reborn visited the hospital to check on you, they found Dino sitting in a chair that was placed beside the bed, his head resting on the bed side and his hands tightly clutching onto your hand to reassure him that you still existed.

"Dino-san..."Tsuna whispered sadly, his eyes flickering from his friend to you.

But then there was a gentle squeeze back of your hand. Dino had immediately sat up at the reaction. His eyes widened as he leaned forward. Your (e/c) eyes slowly and hesitantly cracked open as you parted your lips to suck in oxygen. Dino and Tsuna slowly helped you sit up.

"(f/n)... are you okay? What happened two days ago?"the Italian boss asked with concern written all over his face.

"M-my name... is (f/n)?"you said questioningly with a confused look on your face as your eyes flickered from Tsuna to Dino to Reborn. You scoffed as you retracted your hands from Dino and Tsuna. Fear already beginning to etch into your expressive eyes.

"Wh-who are you all?"

* * *

**(A/N) Eheh... What do you think? I'm sorry if you think the chapters are short QAQ I'll try my best! I promise .. and hopefully I keep that promise... R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) So Um.. I forgot one of the important things in a fic... the disclaimer... I have not posted things in such a long time that it just didn't cross my mind -.-; **

**Disclaimer: I do not own you or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I own Obi and the plot is mine and my friend's.**

* * *

"Wait, what do you mean? You don't remember us?"Dino started as he reached to place his hand over yours.

Once his hand touched yours you flinched and pulled your hand away and slapped his face. Panic creased across your face as you stammered, "I-I'm serious! Who are you people!?"

The blonde slowly reached up to cautiously touch the stinging skin of his cheek. You forgot. Everything. Every precious memories he and you had made together as a couple and best friends. Most importantly... You had forgotten who he was, who anyone you knew was.

"Dino, can you take a step out of the room for a minute. She seems a bit alarmed and hostile by you being here and getting a bit physical since she's in this state,"Reborn said curtly. He sent his old tutor a distressed look before he let out a low sigh and standing and leaving the room.

Once it was okay and you were a bit relaxed, Reborn stepped down to go to your side.

"I presume that you must be confused and scared, huh,"he commented nonchalantly, his eyes noting any body language. Even if Dino had left the room you were a bit stiff with the fact that you were still there with people you supposedly know but can't remember. It was frustrating in your terms. They seemed like people you were close with but you just couldn't find any remnants or fragments of who they were and what relationship they had to you.

"Your name is (f/n) (l/n), for now since you're in this panicked and confused state I'll just say that I'm Reborn, that is Tsuna, and the touchy blonde idiot is Dino. There is no need to be frightened we are your friends and the idiot is your boyfriend but for now we are all friends,"the infant explained slowly to make sure that you took it all in. He waited for your response which was a nod and a small coy smile, your hand slowly and hesitantly reaching out to him.

"I-I guess you don't seem a threat at all.. Nice to meet you then Reborn!"you chirped as you shook his smaller hand. Turning to the brunette you gave him a smile as well.

Tsuna jolted before managing a goofy smile and taking your hand to give you a shake as well.

"Are you fine with Dino coming back in?"he asked whilst scratching the back of his neck thinking you might have harbored a dislike to the man who was your boyfriend really. He was right though. Once he mentioned Dino's name your smile had began to descend into a frown as your hands clutched onto the thin blanket, and your once warm and accepting eyes became reluctant and unnerved.

"It might not be a good idea for now, her trust on us is a bit wavering since she just awoke with amnesia,"Reborn said with a click of his tongue.

Tsuna frowned sadly before glancing back over to you who was now staring down at your hands like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Uh.. Y-you're welcome to stay at my house if you want (f/n)-chan... Since currently you're staying at a hotel with Dino-san..."Tsuna suggested a bit carefully with what he should say or not to say.

You thought a moment before diffidently nodded in reply to his offer.

* * *

**(A/N) Um... Once again sorry for the short chapters, probably the majority of the chapters is going to be short... Anyways please R&R :))**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) I'm crying tears of joy xD Just wanted to say thank you to the reviews I got for this story, and my other two drabbles I posted yesterday. I'm always anxious whenever I publish, always wondering 'are they going to like it?' or 'is this alright?'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own you or KHR, I own the plot~ Well my friend does too xD**

* * *

"U-Uh (f/n)-chan it's time to eat-"

You smiled softly to yourself at the friendly gesture like always before once again responding, "I'm fine Tsuna-san."

He frowned at the wooden structure that separated you from him, "(f/n)-chan, you keep declining... Are you eating well? Just this once, my mom is getting worried."

You thought for a second, the words "No thank you" were already forming but there was something that made you hesitate. Slowly opening the door, you nodded and followed Tsuna down stairs to the dining room. The mahogany table was adorned with freshly made plates of grilled chicken, white rice, and steamed vegetables. Your mouth began to water as the delicious mixed aroma filled your nostrils.

It has only been a week or so since you had awoken with dissociative amnesia. You had been isolating yourself from everyone who were turned to you with open arms. You thought they merely just pitied you because you lost your memories. Nana had accepted you without a second thought, Lambo was calling 'onee-chan', I-pin was sharing her beloved candy with you, and Tsuna calling you to join in on any gatherings like dinner and breakfast.

It confused you. You're always being curt and turning them down but.. they still smiled at you warmly and acted as if you were a part of the family. But to you, they were strangers that became acquaintances. Your trust for them was low, but even so.. they trusted you.

That Dino person back at the hospital made you uncomfortable... Your heart was racing when he touched your hand. Why? That pounding of your heart scared you. Was it him making you feel this way? Anyways, a different part of you said he was no good and should be avoided to keep from getting hurt again. _Again_?

Dinner was quite lively. Lambo and I-pin were arguing amongst each other, Reborn snagging food from Tsuna's plate, Bianchi feeding the mischievous infant, Tsuna complaining, and Fuuta and Nana giggling and laughing heartily. The atmosphere was so heart warming.

Why did this feel so normal? Like you were so used to this scene...

* * *

**(A/N) Wha... this chapter is so short... I'll probably update the next chapter that I wrote yesterday after I come home from school today... or after I get home from karate... depends on how tired I am because last night I slept so early because I had a head ache. Anyways R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Ahah... so like I promised I think... I posted the next chapter... Please excuse any mistakes xD I literally wrote this while I was at school yesterday. I still need to finish writing the next chapter so hopefully my brain will function after another bruising day of he- I mean school. **

**Disclaimer: Jeez, almost forgot.. I do not own you or KHR I only own Obi and my friend and I own the plot. I never really said who my friend was so I apologize, I will identify her right now~ DEVIlishAngel00 :) sankyuu Ate for helping me~ even though I was the one writing and you were the one with giving me inspiration and reading it xD So~ On to the story~**

* * *

It had been a week or two ever since you started to join everyone for dinner, but breakfast was still a question. At present you were wandering around the shopping district, staying at the house for weeks was getting a bit stuffy so you decided to go out for a change.

"(f/n), (f/n)! Kissu, kissu!"

Pausing at the voice that called you, you looked over to the fluffy yellow canary that fluttered over to you. Raising your hand reluctantly, you let Hibird perch on your index finger. The yellow ball nuzzled its beak into your thumb. Smiling, you brought her closer to plant a small kiss on her head.

"_(f/n)._"

Flinching at the rather punctual and curt tone, you looked up to see a boy taller than you with messy raven black hair that looked rather tempting to touch and narrowed steel gray eyes. "Y-you know me?"you squeaked as he started to approach you with no haste.

"The baby was right then... You lost your memories,"he said with an annoyed snarl.

You backed away a bit as he got closer. Even though he had that menacing aura you felt at ease and secure.. a difference from with being around Dino.

"Y-your name?"you asked slowly, your voice wavering. For some reason your senses were telling you to be careful what you said or asked because you might anger the prefect.

"Hibari! Hibari!"Hibird chirped in response as she fluttered from your finger to nestle in the shelter of Hibari's silky locks.

You blinked before repeating after the canary, "..Hibari...?"

"Hibari Kyoya,"the skylark grunted before taking your wrist and roughly tugging you forward to follow him.

As the minutes passed by, you could tell he was getting angrier each second whenever you passed by a rather big crowd. It made you smile though. "Hibari..."you whispered warmly, "like a skylark but also a lone cloud that drifts freely from the others..."

The boy paused, making you collide into his back. You slowly gazed up at him while rubbing your forehead with a small pout.

He growled lowly before continuing on. Blinking owlishly, you followed after him with a smile spreading across your lips.

After a while of mere wandering in complete silence you had bumped into a tall man with aqua eyes and mussed pitch black tresses. He caught your wrist to keep you from falling on your rear. "Ah, I'm sorry sir,"you apologized with a smiled.

He grinned and tightened his grip on your wrist, "Hello there (f/n)-chan~ Fancy meeting you here~ It seems you're doing rather well-"

Glaring sharply at Obi, Hibari had one tonfa tightly gripped in his right hand and his other free hand seizing the older man's wrist. "Herbivore, I advise that you let her go. Or I will bite you to death."

"Oh~ Hibari Kyoya, Demon of Namimori and leader of the Disciplinary committee. Still calling everyone 'herbivore' I see,"he smirked, his eyes slanting as the prefect increased his iron grip.

"Herbivore,"he reiterated with a growl, his glower intensifying.

Ignoring the irate boy, Obi turned to you, "So it seems you lost your memories. Just so you know, I'm Obi an old classmate of yours from high school." Immediately did your mind work like gears to see if you actually remembered who this Obi person was. Parting your lips, you were about to speak until Hibari scoffed and yanked you away to drag you off to who knows where. The both of you left Obi there to watch you with a growing smirk.

After minutes of dragging, silence, and questioning you found yourselves on the roof top of Nami Middle.

It was somehow nostalgic. A small tranquil smile formed on your lips at the serenity of the view presented before you. The steady wind sifted through your (h/c) tresses, your hair tentatively licking at your cheeks.

Your reaction was like Hibari had anticipated, you always loved to visit the roof top and take naps. It was also a place you went to, other than the reception room, when you were in a sour or depressed mood.

"(f/n)?"

You spun around, (e/c) orbs wide at the person who called your name. Hibari immediately stepped in front of you and glared, "Bucking Horse."

* * *

**(A/N) Okay first things first. I have no idea what gender you classify Hibird in. In other fanfics I read Hibird is either male or female. So in here I just randomly put Hibird as a female. Another thing just to clarify things, Hibari is Reader-tan's childhood friend so.. yeah you're pretty close *cue the fangirl screams* xD Hopefully this isn't a total fail (It was short again wasn't it...) and hopefully I manage to finish the next chapters by tomorrow. R&R :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Hello, I'm tired. xD Woke up and fell asleep many times thinking whether I want to get up and update. Took me awhile to type this up because my mind is clogged up with anime. Also I wanted to verify something now that I'm rereading my stories for stupid mistakes, reader-tan in the story is in her twenties xD Same goes for Obi. I kind of regret using the name Obi because he's my third favorite character in Akagami no Shirayuki Hime. **

**DisclaimerL I do not own you or KHR. I merely own Obi and my friend and I own the plot.**

* * *

Uneasiness set in your stomach as you watched the skylark brandish his infamous tonfas in a manner of hostility. His glower deepened as Dino took a step forward.

"Calm down Kyoya, I didn't think that (f/n) would be here with you. But now that she's here I want to talk to her,"the blonde explained with a raised hand to reassure friendliness.

"Don't get near her, herbivore,"he snapped at his tutor.

You lightly placed a hand on his shoulder, gaining his attention he slightly turned his head to glance down behind him at you. "What?" A faint smile spread across your lips as you whispered to the irate skylark, "It won't take long."

A rare softening of his intense eyes told you enough that he was worried. Or as much worried the sadistic Hibari Kyoya can be. He growled lowly, he knew how stubborn you could be. With or without memories, you were still you.

"Make it quick,"he grunted, emphasizing the last word. Though it was a wonder why he was so protective of you. You wondered if you had a special relationship with the prefect, heck he was glaring at anyone who got closer to you or even accidentally brush or bump into you when you were walking in the shopping district.

Nodding, you stepped past the cloud guardian to face Dnio. "Wh-what is it that you wanted?" You mentally face palmed, that sounded more bashful than you expected.

"Look (f/n), I know your trust for me is running on a thin line but just give me a chance. I can help you regain your memories!"he explained.

Looking down at your shoes, you replied with a slight stutter, "I... I d-don't know."

"(f/n) wait!"he cried as he grabbed your wrist.

The second the prefect saw you flinch he had swung at Dino who jumped back to dodge the blow. "Touching her physically is against the rules, herbivore,"he snarled as he stood in front of you.

Feeling that this situation is rising to dangerous levels your mind constantly turned to find another way to get the two to settle down. But then again, you thought, how long have you been out?

"Hibari.. I think it's best that I head back home.. um thanks for uh accompanying me today..."you said with a weak smile before heading for the exit. He grunted an okay in response.

Before Dino could seize your arm Hibari lurched forward to engage him in a sparring match.

A distressed sigh left you lips as you exited out the school gates. Risking a glance back to the rooftop, you could get a glimpse of Hibari and Dino sparring.

Out of nowhere, Obi stepped in front of you with a wide grin while you were looking back up at the roof.

When you turned back to face forward you literally jumped and shrieked at his sudden appearance. "Y-you really.. have a knack for popping out of nowhere, huh..."you laughed wryly.

"That Dino guy..."he started.

You flinched at the name and perked up when you noticed how the atmosphere gradually turned dark. His bangs curtained over his eyes, his once lively toothy grin a tight grimace, and even his tone a bit hoarse and serious than his carefree one that could most likely be compared to Yamamoto.

"...You should stay away from him."

Did everyone want you to stay away from the Italian boss? You slowly gazed up with slightly widened eyes, "Eh..."

"It would be best if you avoided him. He'll only hurt you again. I can help you though,"he continued, "You can trust me, (f/n)-chan." A faint smirk ghosting on his lips, his aqua eyes glinting with slyness.

You weren't all too sure if this guy was trustful or not. Hell, you just met him today by bumping into him and him just claiming to be a classmate. But he did grin at you and talk to you with familiarity so he probably is telling the truth.

Trying to search frantically for a response, you blurted out, "uh, I w-will think about it." But before you could hurriedly scamper off back home to the Sawada residence, he caught hold of you arm to pull you into an embrace that caught you off guard.

"Please make your choice quick... I don't want to see you hurt. _Again_,"he whispered. "_Again_?"you repeated a bit puzzled.

"(f/n)?"

Breaking from the hug you directed your attention to Yamamoto who was panting. He must have been running, you thought.

"It is you! Tsuna got worried something happened to you, so we split up to find you,"he laughed lightheartedly before regarding Obi with suspicion. "(f/n)..."he started in a more serious tone that surprised you.

"A-ah, nothing to worry about! I just ran into Hibari and Obi while I was walking about!"you explained with a smile, in hopes that he bought it. You didn't want to burden anyone with worries, it was already a burden as it is that you lost your memories and it was so damn frustrating to even try to remember anything. It was like everything was locked away in a chest and now your brain was merely a black screen.

The baseball star caught on quickly to your intentions but still smiled and played along. He was used to your fabricated words, hiding your true feelings because you thought you would burden everyone. But he still respected your pride and personal reasons and kept quiet about them.

"We should go meet up with Tsuna and Gokudera then,"he finally said with a light laugh.

You nodded and followed the rain guardian, leaving the raven haired man to smirk at your retreating figure.

* * *

**(A/N) How is it? Horrible right QAQ Is this longer than the other chapters? Anyways have to start writing on next chapter that might be updated either tomorrow or Monday. Also anyone know whose birthday is tomorrow? First generation sun guardian Knuckle :)) R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) Wah! So sorry for not posting yesterday and this morning! I was really tired and doing other things also I woke up late today and had to walk to school. And I was writing the last part for Kurushii Shisuren. *bashes head onto desk* fml So sorry in advance if there's any stupid mistakes since I'm really tired and need to sleep.**

**Disclaimer: *yawns*I do not own you or KHR. Only own Obi and the plot along with my friend.**

* * *

"(f/n)-chan! I'm so glad you're safe!"Tsuna cried as he ran up to you and threw his arms around you. You smiled shaking your head as your hand awkwardly reached up to caress his head, "Don't worry Tsuna-san, I was with Hibari."

The brunette paled at the name of his cloud guardian before stammering, "Eh!? You were with Hibari-san!?" Even so, his honey colored eyes softened, "I guess you were fine then, whenever you visited we found you with Hibari-san.. of course he is your childhood friend."

Your (e/c) orbs widened a fraction. _Childhood friends_. It was now a bit understandable to you for the most part being that Hibari was quite... caring... in his own way. Nodding, you asked, "Um do you know someone named Obi? I sort of ran into him twice today..."

Instantly, Tsuna reacted to the name, he tensed up and abruptly grabbed you by your shoulders with bruising force. You winced at the pain as his stare hardened and bore into yours. "(f/n) you should stay away from him, he's a dangerous man,"he notified. You flinched in shock, you were completely perplexed. First of all Hibari doesn't want you near Dino as well as Obi, Obi also doesn't want you near Dino, and now Tsuna doesn't want you near Obi. Everything was all muddled and chaotic, you didn't know who to trust.

"Tenth! Are you okay?! Oi woman!"Gokudera began to glare at you. Yamamoto had a grim look creasing his once smiling face as he nodded in agreement at Tsuna's sudden warning.

Tsuna snapped out of his little state of panic and released your shoulders. "Ah, sorry to have scared you (f/y)-chan but please do take what I just said seriously."

You merely nodded and accepted his apology. The brunette sighed before an earnest and stressed look came across his features. It was no wonder to him now that he knows why his hyper intuition was getting uneasy and alerting him of danger. Obi. But he wondered what connection Obi had for him to be bothering with getting closer to you.

He could tell that his guardians were also in the same boat. Yamamoto had a slightly stern and troubled frown marring his facial expression, his eyebrows furrowed tightly, and eyes narrowed. Gokudera had looked even more agitated than his usual fuming scowl.

You were about to protest until Gokudera spoke up, "Oi woman, you should listen to Tenth, he's right about that Obi bastard. You should stay away from him."

"Was there something that happened before?"you inquired curiously.

"(f/n), I think that it's best that we keep it as is and you stay away from him,"Yamamoto said.

You nodded and turned to leave the room when Reborn suddenly hopped onto your shoulder. "Oh hi Reborn,"you greeted the infant with a smile. He tipped his fedora in response, "Ciaossu, (f/n)!"

"(f/n), is there something you want to say about what happened today?"the arcobaleno questioned.

You flinched before quickly shaking your head.

"Did something happen(f/n)-chan?"Tsuna asked, gently placing a comforting hand on your shoulder.

Your eyes locked with Yamamoto's. He merely nodded and you sighed in defeat. "Obi kept telling me to avoid Dino. Hibari was actually hostile towards him and Dino was asking me for one more chance..."

"(f/n), are you confused?"

"eh? I guess you could say that.. I-I'm not sure who to trust now,"you admitted as you meekly scratched you cheek with you index finger, "I don't know anymore..."

"Well of course you can trust us you stupid woman!"the brash storm guardian sneered at you, his arms crossed.

"Please (f/n)-chan, just listen to us.. we don't want to see you hurt again..."Tsuna started hesitantly.

You scoffed before groaning, "I just don't know anymore! I keep hearing everyone say they don't want to see me hurt again and it leaves me trying so hard to just remember everything! Look, you're probably just keeping me around because of pity and guilt, right? Well right now, I'm in a position where I'm completely clueless of anything happening. Just let me be by myself for awhile!" Brushing past the four, you threw the front door open and exited the house.

"Hey! Don't speak to the Tenth like that!"

"W-wait (f/n)-chan!-"

Reborn stopped his pupil from running after you, "Wait Tsuna, she needs some time to herself. Everything is out of place and it's just making her confused."

The Vongola don sighed as he watched the front door slam shut behind you.

* * *

**(A/N) Finally! Done typing this up! *yawns* Um... hope this chapter was okay. I was sort of rushing I think since I was tired for the like practically the whole entire weekend... I'm about to knock out but please R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) *yawns* Good morning my adorable readers.. Before I get ready for school just going to update this, oh almost forgot. Thank you for the reviews for this story and Kurushii Shisuren, which I'm really surprised since I really didn't think it was all interesting and great so I'm crying tears of joy xD Um... Dunno if there was anything else I was going to say... Oh um, I might start updating every other day since I always end up getting distracted or something whenever I'm trying to type up each chapter and all... xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own you or KHR, I only own Obi and the plot (so does my friend)**

* * *

You didn't exactly know where your feet had taken you. Well maybe that was because the next morning you woke up in one of those tubes little kids crawl through at the playground. Another reason being that you subconsciously stood and began to walk towards Nami Middle despite the oncoming headache and knots that strained your back and neck from the awkward and uncomfortable sleeping position.

It just so happened to be Monday so it was a school day and students were hurrying to school to avoid the wrath of the demon name Hibari Kyoya. Everyone around seemed appalled by the fact that the committee delinquents were actually bowing and greeting you casually, like you were apart of the committee. You just smiled and acknowledged their salutes with a nod before continuing into the school.

Instead of finding yourself at the door leading out to the rooftop, this door lead into the reception room. There was something about this room that told you to enter it. Though, some passing students said otherwise. They were whispering among each other about how crazy you were and even some trying to warn you of impending death if you were to walk right in. And that was exactly what you did to their puzzlement.

With a slight creak, you pushed the door ajar to be able to peer into the room. You jolted when you heard a certain prefect's voice. "What do you want, herbivore?"

You swallowed before slipping into the room and closed the door with a soft click. You felt his alarmed glare soften when he saw it was just you.

"What is it (f/n)?"he asked, eyes watching as you nervously played with the hem of your t-shirt.

"I have a question."

He sat up with mild interest, "Hn.." His slate gray eyes narrowing.

"Did something happen that made you all consider Obi a dangerous person?"you asked, hoping that he would answer. He stayed silent nonetheless and only stared at you without a word. Heaving a sigh, you figured he wasn't going to give you an answer so you spun around on your heels and went towards the exit. Right before you could even touch the catch, the door swung open and you ran into Dino who caught you by your forearms to keep you from falling.

At the contact, your mind became hazy and your knees buckled under you. You squinted as your vision became blurry. Your eyes widening as a scene began to play. A memory.

_..::Flashback::.. {About 5 years ago; Florence, Italy}  
_

_You were walking to your favorite pastry shop down the road from your middle school. Pausing in front of the door, you raised your arms to stretch. A pleasant sigh left your lips. Midterms finally finished and you wanted to award yourself with maybe tiramisu or biscotti al cocco. Right before your hand could even touch the brass door knob you heard a high pitched bark and an alarmed yell. Just then, a furry little auburn pomeranian dashed past you with a bull whip clutched in the grasps of his mouth. You sweat dropped._

_"Hey!"you heard. Looking up , you saw a boy with blonde hair about a couple of years older than you heading your direction at full speed. He pointed in the direction the dog went, "Can you-!" He tripped. He tripped and took you down along with him._

_You groaned, furrowing you eyebrows, "What are you, a line backer?"_

_"Sorry..."he mumbled back._

_Slowly opening your eyes you let out a shriek. His face was only mere centimeters away from yours. You could feel his warm breath on your lips, his nose touching yours, and his golden tresses tickling your forehead. A heavy blush dusted your cheeks as you squeezed your eyes shut, screaming, "Eek! Pervert!" Your raised your hand and slapped him._

_"Ouch, sorry!"he winced as he sat up and got off you before rubbing the stinging red flesh. "That troublesome little guy stole my whip though!" He paused as the pomeranian leaped onto your lap and set the whip on the ground before barking happily at you. _

_Blinking owlishly as you sat up, you giggled and began to smother the little pup in your love from cute and sweet things. He blushed thinking how cute you looked with that smile painting your features. "Are you saying that this cute little guy actually managed to take your belongings?"_

_He pouted and looked away, his arms crossed, "Stop laughing, I wasn't paying attention!"_

_You grinned and nodded before offering him your hand to shake, "Hehe sorry... oh and sorry for slapping you... maybe..." Your grin widened slyly as his eyebrows furrowed. "I'm kidding! Oh and I'm (f/n) (l/n), nice to meet you!"you giggled._

_He grinned and took your hand, "Dino."_

_..::End of Flashback::.._

You felt your face grow warm at the memory. _That was Dino_, you thought as your blush sinfully began to darken.

"(f/n) are you okay?"The subject of your thoughts asked as he helped you stand. You let out an "eep" before shaking your head and dashing past him and down the hall, ignoring the questioning looks you received from other students.

You soon found Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto in their classroom waiting for the next period to start. You ran inside and subconsciously threw yourself in Gokudera's arms, throwing him off his seat with you still holding on.

"Wh-what are you doing, stupid woman!?"he stammered angrily down at you. His fan girls whispered among themselves as Yamamoto and Tsuna helped you both up.

"(f/n)-chan, what are you doing here!?"

"Maybe she wanted to play!"

"Like hell this is playing!"

You pouted and shook your head, "I-I ran into Dino and sort of saw a memory... a memory of when-"

"(f/n)-chan, we should save this for later. We're currently creating a scene. LEt's wait for lunch time,"Tsuna suggested, his eyes nervously shifting from each pair of eyes that watched the group.

You took a second to glance around at everyone staring, now noticing that other than your group speaking and arguing it was whispers and gossip going about.

"Okay..."

* * *

**(A/N) Hello... I'm tired... Accidentally went to sleep when I took a break from typing and lay down on my bed... Bad idea as always... So woke up and about 2 hours later I'm finally done! Hopefully it's not too short... and horrible... Have I told you guys that I write the chapters when I'm at school? xD That's like during Science, Math, and English. Okaiz um about the years ago... since Dino is 22 at present day, let's just say he is 2-3 years older than reader-tan xD Um so uh R&R...**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) Hey there my lovely slav- I mean readers! I'm tired as always but I will finish typing this up! Um... oh uh thanks Dragon Slayer's Girl for the review(s) haha makes me smile to know at least I'm doing fine with... writing xD I'm at a loss of words for some reason lol. Okaiz let's just get on to the story xD**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own you or KHR, only the plot and Obi (so does my friend).**

* * *

You waited on the rooftop just feeling the afternoon breeze and gazing up at the ever so slowly moving clouds that decorated the vast blue sky. Finally the bell signaling lunch time had sounded and minutes later Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto arrived with a boy with white turf-like hair and a girl with short light brown hair following them.

"(f/n) it's good to see you to the EXTREME!"the boy said with a fist pump into the air.

The girl smiled and hugged you, "(f/n)-chan! I heard you were in the hospital, I'm so glad you're okay!"

Tsuna flinched. Crap, he forgot to tell them that you had lost your memories from a 'traumatic' incident, from what the doctor had reported. He took a minute or two just explaining the situation to them carefully.

"Oh.. I'm sorry to hear that.."the girl said before turning to you with a smile, "I'm Sasagawa Kyoko, nice to meet you!" You noticed at the corner of your eye Tsuna blushing madly at the sight of Kyoko's big cheerful smile.

"Even though I don't get it, I'm Sasagawa Ryohei. Nice to meet you to the EXTREME!"the other boomed before shooting his hand out for you to shake. Raising a brow, you hesitantly took his wrapped hand and shook before doing the same with Kyoko who added a hug afterwards.

"So what was that about seeing a memory when you ran into Dino today?"Tsuna asked after managing to shake off the blush.

"When Dino grabbed my arms to keep me from falling when we collided my mind had began to become hazy and my vision blurred,"you explained, "I saw a memory.. my memory of when I first met Dino I think..." Just thinking about it made a faint blush shade your cheeks a light tint of pale heath.

"Eh... Well it's great to hear that you remembered something!"the brunette grinned.

Kyoko tugged on your sleeve like a toddler which gained your attention almost immediately. "(f/n)-chan, after school why don't we meet up with Haru and go to that cake shop that opened up a few weeks ago. I always meant to ask you since you love sweet things. But you don't need to accept since you lost your memories so I'm practically a stranger..."she suggested, her eyes glimmering with want but hesitation since she knew now that you lost your memories so your trust was pretty much teetering on the edge of a cliff.

"I guess it might be nostalgic if I go..."you said glancing over to Tsuna who smiled and nodded. Heck that was only one reason, the other being that she was probably right about your love for sweet things since now you just felt like stuffing your face with cakes. The younger girl grinned and jumped in glee, "Yay! Every time you visited from Italy we always went out to get cake!"

Caught off guard by her cheerful nature, you just smiled and nodded.

At the end of the school day you and Kyoko met up with a perky girl named Miura Haru at the cake shop. She was utterly astonished when Kyoko had explained the situation about you losing your memories. Haru emotionally began hugging you like you were dying and sobbing loudly. You sweat dropped as this had began to attract unwanted attention by nearby shoppers.

"Sh-shall we head inside?"you suggested a bit nervously at the attention.

Almost immediately did she become all sunshine and rainbows and pranced into the shop with you and Kyoko following. You stood there at the doorway taking everything all in. The cakes and pastries lining shelves and counters, the cute decorations that accented the walls, and the delicious mouth-watering aroma of pastries being baked in the kitchen.

Kyoko giggled at your reaction, this was as usual to her. Your reaction every time even if you had your memories or not was to stand at the door way and just take in the beauty of a bakery. You loved it, even if you got fat from eating too much sweets it was always your weakness.

After picking out various assortments of cakes to take back home to Tsuna's house and share with everybody you three left the shop. You smiled weakly as the other two began conversing about random girl talk. How long did you guys take in that one shop to just pick out a few cakes... or twelve cakes... Okay you had to be honest they all looked delicious, the old woman there was even nice enough to let you have samples from each cake or pastry that caught your interest. So maybe a half an hour to an hour or so.

"Thanks you two... today fun..."you said with a small smile as you glanced down to the boxes of cakes that each of you were holding.

The two giggled and nodded. "No problem (f/n)-chan. Hopefully you get your memories back soon!"Kyoko said with that sisterly smile of hers. Haru smiled and nodded in agreement, "That's right! Good luck with that (f/n)-chan! Fight!"

You laughed heartily at the girl before pausing at the sudden noise that left your mouth. Was this the first time you actually laughed truthfully? Huh... Isn't that good news? You're finally beginning to trust them.. but it was still a bit questionable with the problem about Obi and Dino.

Just as you smiled you had collided with someone who was walking in the opposite direction. They held your shoulders to keep you standing up right. "Hm?~ Well isn't this a coincidence, it seems that each time we meet we're always running into each other.. _(f/n)-chan_"purred a familiar voice that you heard for about three times now. The voice of a person you were told to avoid. And the voice of a person that had told you to avoid a certain blonde.

You swallowed a lump in your throat before slowly casting you gaze up and meeting those aqua blue eyes that narrowed at yours.

"What a coincidence it is... Obi..."

* * *

**(A/N) So, uh how is it? xD *yawns* time to just like knock out- NOPE got homework... =-= damn... anyways R&R! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N) Hello my lovely victi- I mean readers. I have come to ruin your lives- I mean come with a chapter update :D Not much to really say... so uh let's just get on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own you or KHR, only the plot and Obi.**

* * *

Kyoko and Haru noticed you were not by their side hurried back to see what was stopping you.

You questioned the feeling of fear that seemed to begin to settle in your stomach, or maybe it was just your stomach beginning to get eager to be full of cake. Obi merely grinned wider when he noticed the tiniest fragments of fear that shown in your (e/c) eyes. But this feeling made you want to just high tail the hell out of there. It made you feel like the prey under the gaze of its predator.

It didn't really relieve the feeling when he began to speak, "How has _my_ little lamb been doing?" He snickered at the way you began to tense up, a shudder traveling down your spine at the way he purred the nickname. You were also well aware of the fact that you were being watched by your companions who were off to the side dead silent and not knowing what to do.

Clearing your throat and attempting to get a grasp at your composure, you brushed past the man, "I'm fine."

Obi smirked down at you and grabbed your arm. He pulled you back close enough for him to lean in and whisper into your ear, "A quick reminder to stay away from Dino. It is I who you can only trust.." He released your arm and began walking away with his hands shoved in his pants pockets. You stared wide-eyed at the ground before whipping around and not seeing his tall figure walking through the crowd.

"(f/n)-chan?"

You flinched and turned to the worried looks of Kyoko and Haru. Smiling placidly, you shook your head and reassured them that he was just a person you knew. They gave each other a troubled look before nodding and continuing on with their usual talk as you three walked to Tsuna's house.

When you three had arrived home at Tsuna's house, you wanted to just avoid any conversation. So you set the cake boxes on the table before hurrying to head upstairs until you heard Haru say, "After we bought the cakes (f/n)-chan had run into a friend with blue eyes and really messy short black hair!" You ran. You ran upstairs without another thought when you heard Tsuna call out after you.

Slamming the door shut with a loud thud, you sat on your bed with a creak and could only listen to the faint sounds of Tsuna's foot steps getting closer to your door. Letting out a sigh, you lifted your feet onto your bed and rested your head in between your knees. The brunette walked in before taking a seat next to you silently. It went on like this in just complete silence for about a minute or so before he spoke up.

"(f/n)-chan, did-"he started, only to be interrupted by you.

"Nothing happened,"you said bluntly.

"(f/n) tell me the truth. I know you're lying and I know something did happen since this is Obi we're talking about,"he demanded with a concerned frown, his eyebrows knit together. Silence only followed after ans he looked down at the rug. "(f/n)-chan,"he mumbled, "You know you can trust me-"

"How are you so sure?!"you blurted out in exasperation. But the second you realized you suddenly blurted it out you immediately covered your mouth with your hand. "I-I just don't know what to do anymore..."you muffled into your hand.

The brunette's honey eyes softened, "Well... because you're my friend- no. You're family." He turned to you with a wholehearted smile, "You're a part of my family, even if you can't regain you memories. If that happens, then we'll just make new memories with everyone."

You nibbled on your lower lip before mustering up the voice to speak, "He just said to stay away from Dino and that it is only him I can trust..." Your slender fingers subconsciously fingered the hem of your shirt, trembling slightly.

Tsuna smiled weakly and placed a comforting hand on your shoulder, "Its okay.. why don't we head down stairs and join everyone. Hopefully Kyoko-chan and Haru didn't finish all the cake...shoot or Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta!" His face morphed into panic as he began to head out the door in a hurry but paused and turned to you. He mustered up a toothy grin and held out his hand to you. "Let's go?"

You stared at his hand dumbfounded, a faint sincere smile tilting your lips. "Yes."

You followed Tsuna down the stairs. Giggles and voices were already heard by the time you reached the bottom of the stairs. Walking into the dining room, your (e/c) optics drank in the set up of carious cakes lining the dinner table. There was cheese cake, red velvet, chocolate, strawberry shortcake, cherry bomb, pineapple upside down cake, blueberry swirl, vanilla, tiramisu, and others.

A soft but audible growl sounded from your stomach. The room fell silent as a shade of red brightened your cheeks with embarrassment. But then Kyoko began to giggle and the room soon enough filled with laughter. A small smile formed on your lips. This feeling was so warm and secure, the feeling of having people you could trust.. a family.

"Bwahahaha! Onee-san have some of this strawberry shortcake! It's Lambo-san's favorite!"Lambo declared as he struggled to cut you a slice of cake. Smiling at the five-year old, you nodded and helped him cut the slice.

Though the second placed a piece of the strawberry shortcake in your mouth and savored the sweet creamy taste, your mind had become hazy and vision blurry like today back at the school. Another memory.

..::_Flash back_::..

_Teenage Dino walked down the street, his mind clogged up with the images of you and your serene smile. But there was something about that smile, he thought, it seemed.. lonely. Passing by the cake shop he first met you a few weeks ago, he spotted you sitting out on the patio seating all alone and eating a slice of strawberry short cake._

_His face fell at the look of dread written all over your face, sadness stricken in your (e/c) orbs. _

_"Hey! It's uh (f/n), right?" He waved at you as he stumbled over to where you were sitting just in case he was going to trip... well he did (but let's just say he didn't so it won't hurt his pride)._

_In the midst of poking a strawberry with your fork you looked up silently and nodded. "...and you're Dino?"you whispered slowly. He grinned and nodded._

_"Uh so why are you here all alone? Don't you have any friends?"he asked curiously, looking around to find no one in particular._

_A pained smile graced your lips as you answered sullenly, "Today is my birthday.. But I have no friends to invite, nor do I have a family anymore to celebrate it with... Ever since I was left alone back when I was 12, I would always come here every year on my birthday and eat strawberry shortcake.. by myself."_

_He began to wonder how you could endure it all. All the pain and loneliness._

_"Well, now I'll be here to celebrate your birthday with you every year!"he exclaimed with a toothy smile._

_Dumbfounded by his sudden declaration, your eyes widened and tears began to run down your cheeks. And for the first time in 4 years, a genuine smile splayed across your lips. "Thank you."_

_The scene blurred and it became like a slide show of memories. _

_Rui, your younger sister, smiled weakly up at you as you cried. She slowly lifted her hand to caress your cheek, to which you held on for dear life. She was pale and losing a grip on life because of cancer. Your parents were crying outside in the hall way while you older brother, Hikari, stood behind you with his hands clenched into tight fists; his face darkened with sorrow. _

_You could feel her hand getting colder by the minute as her (e/c) eyes began to droop and she looked drowsy. "Don't leave me!"you cried. _

_"Don't worry (f/n)-nee, I won't leave you as long as I'm still there in your hearts..."she whispered, a single slipping down her cheek before her eyes slid close and her body fell lax. Your eyes widened as her hand fell softly to her side. "Rui... Rui!"  
_

_The scene flashed and it was now a funeral. Everyone wearing all black, in their hands each bouquets of lilies, statice, gladiolim lavender, and hydrangea. Their expressions all stricken with grief and depression. In your hands was a bouquet of red roses, as well as your older brother who was standing next you and staring down at the roses in his hands. It was all too quick... two years later your parents dying in a car accident while you and your brother were in Namimori, Japan. You both had gotten a call and were told to hurry back to Florence. Even Hibari, who you had met and gotten close to in Namimori came along claiming that you were going to be an idiot and hurt yourself. But even he got caught off guard to find out it was this._

_Silently, narrow streams of salty tears rolled down from your eyes. Even if you tried to blink them back, your efforts were in vain._

_The scene was once again blurred and then focused into a room where you were staring wide-eyed at Hikari who was pointing a revolver at his own head._

_"B-brother don't do this!"you screamed, your face already being adorned with tears. He gave you a pained smile as he pushed down on the hammer._

_"Good bye (f/n)." He pulled the trigger._

..::_End of Flash Back_::..

As your vision came back to you, you heard Tsuna yelp.

"HIEEE! (f-f/n)-chan, why are you crying!?"he shrieked.

You blinked, your hand rising to feel the moistness of the tears that were sinfully running down your face and dropping down into your lap. Trying to force on a smile you shook your head, "A-ah... don't worry about it... I'll go wash up..." You wiped your face before rushing to your room and locking the door. You curled up onto your bed just letting the tears run freely as they pleased, only your sniffles and low sobs resonating in the room.

* * *

**(A/N) FINALLY I FINISHED TYPING THIS UP. I keep getting distracted and sometimes I'll fall asleep since I'm so tired =w= well hope you like this chapter... or cried dunno xD btw shout out to ****DEVIlishAngel00 for helping me as always~ I loves chu nee-san~ *coughcough*obaa-san*coughcough* Anyways xD R&R :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N) Finally =w= Thanksgiving break and I get to use these nine days of no school to writing, sleeping, anime, games, and manga. Well excluding two days since I'll be stuffing myself with food and the other being that I'm heading up to the mountains to snowboard. On to the story~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own you or KHR, I do own the plot and Obi.**

* * *

So how long have you been locked in your room all depressed and crying. For 4 days. For 4 days you have been inside your room and refusing to come out.

You sat on your bed with your knees pulled close to your chest and the blankets draped around you. Your eyes stared impassively at the wall, your cheeks stained with dry tear streaks from crying. That memory... was such a shock.. it scared you. _That_ was _your_ memory? Just remembering what you saw in the flash back made tears start to well up in your eyes and begin to blur your vision.

"(f/n)-chan.. come on, everyone's worried about you. I can even tell that Hibari-san is also concerned,"Tsuna said from the other side of your door. The brunette had to admit that he almost had a heart attack when suddenly his indifferent cloud guardian had confronted him about how you were doing and where you were. Though he didn't really take the news well when Tsuna admitted that you had begun to cry and ended up locking yourself in your room. "..Dino's here too."

He was as usual met with silence. For the past four days, morning and night, the Vongola don would wait outside your door and knock before asking again if you would come out. You admired his patience with you, for the whole time that you've been staying at the Sawada residence he had been very tolerant and considerate with you. He heaved a frustrated sigh and shoved his back against the wall, sliding slowly down until he was sitting on the ground.

Dino rounded the corner to see the boy sitting against the wall with his head drooped down in between his legs. "(f/n)-chan..."he murmured solemnly. The blonde began towards the door and knocked softly on the wooden structure. "(f/n)-chan, open up.. tell us what's wrong. We'll help you.. help you so that you can smile that genuinely elated smile back when I had found you sitting alone on your birthday in Florence,"he said.

Your heart clenched as you bit your lip to keep from letting a whimper pass. And so again the two males were responded with silence. The Italian sighed helplessly, his hand combing through his blonde locks as he crouched down and gingerly slipped an item through the crack under the door.

"You left this back at the hotel on the dresser... I don't know if you'll remember anything just by looking at it but you always wore this when I gave this to you.."he stated as he back away from the door. The two listened carefully for the faintest of shifting and rustling of the blankets and the soft padding of your foot steps. But you just sat there gazing at the item in question with a quizzical look. From where you were sitting, you were able to make out a silver heart-shaped locket.

As you mentally debated whether to pick it up or not you heard a loud bang of the front door from down stairs. Then heavy foot steps before you heard a yelp and alarmed yelling form outside your door.

"HIEEE! H-hibari-san! What are you doing here!?"

"Kyoya, wait don't-!"

Your door forcefully swung open to show Hibari with his leg up in recoil from his kick. "You,"he breathed as he began to walk inside but stepped on the necklace. As he bent down to pick up the locket, you slipped your head into the blanket and curled up into a ball.

The prefect stared at the jewelry in his palm. He had seen you, when you had your memories, wearing this all the time. A gift, you said, a birthday present from your boyfriend. He set the necklace on your desk before turning to your bed.

"(f/n),"he said in a demanding tone. You squeezed your eyes shut and clutched your legs closer to your body. The skylark glared down at the crumbled mound that stuck out like a zit on your bed. He yanked off the blanket to reveal you curled up in a fetal position. His intense glare softening a notch when he saw your teary face. Letting out a low inaudible sigh he took a seat on the bed beside you.

You sat up slowly, your hands gripping onto the blankets to drape them around again. Noticing your intentions Hibari scowled and tore the blankets from your hands before tossing them out of your range. Pouting, you turned away from him. Another sigh yet again left his lips as he raised a hand and awkwardly pat your head.

Dino and Tsuna watched from the doorway as the cloud guardian soothingly combed his fingers through your (h/c) hair. The blonde had to be honest though, he was kind of jealous that Hibari was still closer to you even if you had lost your memories. Well you did feel at ease and secure when you were with your childhood friend who cherished you and wanted you unharmed. Hell, when Dino had met Hibari (Ring Battles) he was astonished to see you squeal from your spot beside him. You even let go of his hand to enter the room and hug the prefect. So why the hell now were you still so fond with him if you had no memory of him.

Hibari removed his hand from your head and flicked your forehead. "Stop acting like a herbivore,"he grunted, "you're better off with that idiotic smile on your face."

You looked away and rubbed the bruise beginning to appear on your forehead. "I saw it..."you whispered solemnly.

"hn.."

"I saw what I think was my family and their deaths... I saw my parent's funeral, my brother's sui-"

He had hesitated before grabbing the hand that was currently rubbing your bruise and leaned over to press a gentle kiss on your forehead. You sat there stunned and speechless as he pulled away and released your hand to pat your head once more. "Hibird and Roll are lonely,"he stated bluntly before standing up and walking over to the window. Pushing the curtains out of the way, he opened the window and jumped out. If you were to squint hard enough in that little time that the skylark had walked over to the window, you would have been able to spot the small smile that ghost on his lips.

Tsuna blinked, his eyes just staring at the open window that let sunlight and a fresh spring breeze into the room. Did that just happen? He couldn't even put into words on how out of character that was. His cloud guardian, the cold and sadistic Hibari Kyoya, kissing a girl on her forehead and comforting her... Was the world ending?

Hibari cast one last glance back to the opened window of your room. He turned back to face forward continue to Nami middle. That face you had, a face that looked so broken and dejected, lonely and pained, miserable and sorrowful. The same face you made when he was at the funeral for your parents. A face that was etched in his memory and one that he didn't like on you.

"Oh, what a surprise..."

He looked up to see Obi grinning back at him. His steel eyes narrowed at the older man.

"How's the little lamb?"the blue eyed man asked with a wicked grin.

"What did you do?"Hibari growled, his hands twitching to take out his tonfas.

Shrugging, the other brushed past him, "Oh nothing, I just told her to stay away from _him_."

"The one she should be staying away from is _you_, herbivore,"he snarled as he turned swiftly with his tonfas out and swung at the man. Obi smirked and jumped back. He chuckled and began to walk away again, "How are you so sure about that?"

"Because you're the one that caused her pain in the first place, herbivore."

* * *

**(A/N) I can already hear people saying it so I'll just say it now. I know, Hibari is so OOC and I just murdered his character but he is Reader-tan's childhood friend so he does have a soft spot for her. Also I'm just going to repeat that the main couple is Dino x Reader, and this was just slight Hibari x Reader, their relationship is childhood friends so its more like sibling love... no i do not mean incest o-o My writing sucks i know... QAQ Also I might or might now be posting for the next few days since I'm heading somewhere and I'm super tired as usual... ****Anyways R&R bye bye for now...**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N) So I was going to update like two days ago or yesterday but I was sitting in a car for 5 hours yesterday that I tired and the other days I've been so distracted... eheh I was playing [Osu!] and [AC4]. Oh and I finally beat the elite 4 and champion and caught Mewtwo and Zygarde (Pokémon x). So now I'll finally update! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own you or KHR; but I own Obi and the plot.**

* * *

Obi paused, his eyes widening a fraction. He turned to see Hibari already beginning to walk away.

"Ever since she met you, you were a pain in the ass and began to tear away at her.. breaking her down little by little,"he stated bluntly as he walked away.

The older man blinked before lowly sighing in relief. He got a little frightened there that the carnivorous boy actually knew that he had cornered you in an alley and done his way with you.

* * *

"(f/n) are you okay now?"Tsuna asked hesitantly as he sat next to you on the bed.

You blinked at the open window before turning to the younger boy and smiling, "Yeah.. I'm okay now. I'm sorry if I was a bit hard-headed for the past few days..."

Dino grinned and set a hand atop your head, "What matters the most now is that you're alright!" He noticed you flinch and he immediately retracted his hand. He forgot you probably still were uncomfortable with him being close. "Err... Sorry..."

You shook your head, "It's okay-"

"Bwahahah! Lambo-san will cheer up onee-san!" At the doorway was Lambo with his little arms full of his 'precious' candy that he was probably just going to show off to you. Though along the way he tripped over one of the discarded tissues that you often threw on the ground. The candy scattered everywhere as the five-year old face planted into the rug.

The Vongola don paled as he rummaged through his afro while crying crocodile tears.

"Wait Lambo-!"

Too late. He already pulled out his ten years bazooka and had it aimed already... with you in the line of fire.

You having no knowledge of what kind of bazooka it was just sat there shell-shocked that he just pulled out a freaking purple bazooka and was now aiming it at you. And the trigger was pulled before you were engulfed in pink smoke. The last thing you heard was Dino and Tsuna calling out to you.

After the smoke had finally dispersed, you found yourself in complete silent darkness. You seemed to be lying on a soft bed with strong arms wrapped around your waist. When the owner of the arms felt you struggle, they pulled you closer to a warm body. Your back was pulled back against a toned chest, a pair of lips pressing a soft kiss on a spot behind your ear.

"You'll wake the kids..."a sleepy husky voice slurred into your ear.

Shifting, you turned to see who this person was. You nearly screamed when you saw a familiar blonde Italian gazing sleepily down at you. His eyes slowly widened at you realizing it was your younger self. You were about to scream in complete shock but he instantly had his hand clasped over your mouth to muffle the ear-splitting yelp.

After lifting his hand from your mouth he turned his head to check on the two small figures that lay behind him before turning back to you with a meek smile.

"This is quite a surprise,"he whispered to you, "It seems you have no idea where you are..."

"Y-you're Dino-san..."you gaped a bit too loudly.

He sighed lowly before kissing your forehead, "please whisper or you'll wake them.. You probably only have about 3 to 4 minutes left..."

A bright blush flushed your cheeks as you nodded obediently and clamped your mouth shut.

He softly chuckled at your child-like action and the red shading that tinted your cheeks. How cute and innocent you were ten years ago, he thought in amusement. His arms slowly snaked around your waist, pulling you closer to the warmth of his body heat. You found the warmth from his body was really relaxing and with his arms protectively cradling you it felt even more comforting. He figured that since you weren't resisting it was an 'ok' to press soft gentle kisses on your cheeks and forehead.

During your last minute he had surprised you with a light kiss on your lips. They hovered over yours, his hot breath fanning your lips.

A dark blush dusted your cheeks as your (e/c) orbs widened into saucers before you were once again engulfed in pink smoke. You found yourself hugging a very flustered and red-faced Dino. Letting out an alarmed shriek, you let go and stumbled back into Tsuna.

"A-are you okay (f/n)-chan? Did something happen?"he asked with a slight tilt of his slightly reddened face.

"Y-yeah... I.. I found myself in a dark room and that's all..."you lied. Well technically you were in a dark room but you weren't alone. You were with a man who looked just like Dino but his hairstyle was different and then he was going on about waking up the kids. Your kids?!

"W-well, why are your faces red?"you questioned, quirking your brow in suspicion at their tomato red cheeks.

Tsuna looked at Dino as if asking if he wanted to respond to your question or not. They both knew that you were lying anyways.

"Nothing really..."they responded in unison.

* * *

In place of your younger self was your ten years later self who sat up a bit wide-eyed at her predicament.

She blinked at Tsuna and then at Dino. A big grin began to tilt her lips as she took Tsuna's cheeks in between her fingers and began to pull them. "Ahahah! You look so cute as a little 14-year-old Tsu-kun!"you giggled.

The poor brunette blushed as he grabbed her hands in attempt to stop her teasing, "W-wah! Older (f/n)-chan s-stop it!"

TYL!(f/n) grinned slyly before letting go of his cheeks and stepping back a bit. The two males began to note the difference between your older self and you at present. Your older self was... more feminine. Not that you weren't feminine right now but it's just that your older self looked so... gorgeous like some kind of super model.. so mature.

"If this is what (f/n) will look like in the future.. I can't wait..."Dno subconsciously said.

She grinned before catching the man in a hug, "Wait until you have to face the hell of a woman in labor Dino, I was a complete demon to your older self! Well... that's what he told me!" Smiling, she kissed his cheek, "Anyways, since I probably have a few minutes left to spend time with a younger and cuter Dino and Tsu-kun let's play~"

* * *

**(A/N) Sucks.. I know QAQ Sorry for the painfully short chapter, I'm busy since I'm going out today. Also tomorrow is Thanksgiving so Happy Thanksgiving guys :) OH! I wanna write a little ficlet or drabble of like KHR x Reader during Thanksgiving xD I already have ideas O-O Anyways Sorry again that it's short and crappy. R&R :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N) So sorry that it's been like over two weeks since I last updated QAQ but seriously I'm busy with homework so please don't behead me! I get down on my knees and sincerely apologize my dear readers. This might happen a lot since I get busy a lot with school, sports, and my everyday needs. Anyways... hotoni gomenasai... now onto the story~ {Btw (y/i) = your initial}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own you or KHR, just the plot and Obi.**

* * *

As the days passed by, you began to get fond of everyone and begin to trust them. Even if one step at a time, you began to open up and rely on Tsuna and everyone. Even Dino was beginning to earn your reassurance. Though you still might have felt a bit awkward ever since the little trip to ten years into the future, from what Tsuna said, you began to smile and talk to the Italian.

You stood there before your dresser staring at the heart-shaped silver locket laying there in a neat pile. (E/c) eyes wandered along every groove and design along the outside of the locket. Your hand reached forward until a hand took the locket before you. Looking up beside you, Dino grinned cheekily at you, "Want me to put it on you?"

"Eh..."you slightly blushed before shaking it off and nodding silently. He smiled as you turned your back to him and let him reach around to wound the chain around your neck. You gazed down at the locket that came to rest on your chest as the blonde behind you clasped the hooks together. Once he gently swept your (h/c) tresses to your right shoulder, your mind went blank and hazy as well as your vision blurring.

..::Flash Back::..

_"(f/n) wait!"_

_You turned to see Dino out of breath and slouched to clutch his knees. "What is it?"_

_"Your birthday is in a few days... but since you're leaving for Japan and won't be here... I want to give you something..."he said in between heavy pants for air._

_A small blush dusted your cheeks as he began to rummage through his pants pockets. "E-eh... you didn't have to Dino-"_

_You were interrupted when he grinned and shoved a neatly wrapped rectangular box into your hands. He gave you a beckoning nod as you gave a hesitant frown before slowly tearing the pink wrapping off. Once you had discarded the wrapping paper, you took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in your throat before taking off the lid of the slim box to reveal a very delicate and beautiful sterling silver heart-shaped locket. Your breath hitched as you carefully pried open the necklace with your fingertips. The locket opened like a book, on the inside were the engravings "D x (y/i)"._

_"I... (f/n) I like you... Happy Birthday.."_

..::End of Flash Back::..

Returning to reality, you blinked at the rather shorter memory than the others. Even so, you looked back down at the locket and dubiously opened it to see the same engravings from the memory. "D x (y/i)"you murmured to yourself as you slowly closed the locket and let it go.

"I gave it to you when-"

"When I was moving to Japan and it was days prior to my birthday?"you cut in, your head turning to gaze questioningly up at Dino.

He smiled, "Did you have another memory?"

"Y-yes..."you responded just shrugging as if it was a normal thing. Getting a bit uncomfortable under his soft gaze, you bit your lip and blurted out, "I.. I'm going to go out for a walk!"

He blinked at your sudden statement before nodding, "Do you need anyone to accompany you?"

You smiled and shook your head, "I should be fine. If I run into trouble I know where to find everyone."

A small satisfied smile tugged at your lips as you began to walk away from the Sawada residence. It was nice to just get out of the house once in awhile and take a break from the seemingly eventful life that awaited the second one were to enter that house. You didn't want to sound mean but you were a bit relieved to have a break from Lambo and I-pin fighting over candy, which always ended up with someone getting hurt.

Tucking a loose strand of your (h/c) hair behind your ear, you enjoyed the slight breeze that blew from your right. It was a really nice day to be outside. The sun was out, clear blue sky, and a slight breeze. But maybe this wasn't really the reason you wanted out of that room you used to confine yourself in and lock everyone out.

You continued to let your feet take you where ever. You found yourself sitting on a swing in the park where you had once gone to for refuge after you had claimed you didn't know who was someone who you could trust. Swinging back and forth slowly, your eyes bore up to stare blankly up at the sky. It was a beautiful aqua blue hue with nothing else standing out, other than the distant bright sun. _Aqua blue_, you repeated in your mind. That color was familiar...

Shade suddenly loomed over you from behind, blocking the warmth of the sun from your body. Leaning back, you caught sight of narrowed aqua blue eyes and a crooked smile.

Ah yes... _aqua blue_... it was the color of the eyes that belonged to the mysterious man who Tsuna and the others would warn you about. Obi.

"Good afternoon, (f/n)-chan~"he hummed as he walked around the swing set to take a seat in the swing next to you.

"G-good afternoon,"you replied nervously, your shoulders stiffening.

His eyes zoned in on the silver locket just resting on your chest. He remembered it. You always wore it. He found you always smiling down at it with such admiration and affection. He also remembered you explaining that it was a birthday gift from your boyfriend who was in another country.

"That necklace..."he breathed, his mouth clamping shut into a displeased frown at the sight of the jewelry.

Flinching, you blinked at the man before down at your necklace, "Eh? Oh! I was told it belonged to me."

Growling lowly, he reached his hand out and curled his fingers around your neck tightly, dull nails digging into your skin. You gasped, eyes widening as you clawed at his hand. Your eyes caught sight of his crazed and vexed aqua optics. Who was this?

Squirming, you slammed your foot into his stomach. His hand released its fierce grip on your neck at the impact, his other hand automatically cradling his midriff. You took this chance and hurried back to Tsuna's home. It just wasn't safe. Not with this man being there to always find you.

Obi chuckled. He placed his free hand over the right side of his face, the left eye widened with insanity. His lips curled into a wide deranged grin.

"(F/n)-chan.. You can't escape me. I'm the only one that deserves you.."

* * *

**(A/N) Ahah... I'm sorry, kill me. Was it crappy? My brain is practically dying from school and all the freaking drama. My eyes hurt from crying too... My foot hurts like hell from karate, and I still got this freaking bruise on my knee. (Sorry.. tmi xD) Yep... life is just wonderful for me... Oh, I feel like I made Obi a total Yandere xD Anyways, just 5-6 more days until winter break and I could at least try to update a bit more... ALSO, Happy World Day of the Otaku! Eto... so sorry again for the long update and that the chapter is most likely short... hontoni gomenasai... R&R (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N) Yatta! Winter break! So, thought I should be a "good girl" and update the story! So be happy :) By the way I think I cleared this up in the earlier chapters but I'm just gonna make sure I did... Dino is 22-23 yes? Reader-tan is 19-20 yes? (dunno why I'm saying yes xD) So uh, Reader-tan is 4-5 years older than Hibari, and she met him when he was 10-11(?). I'm still debating this with my friend so yeh xDD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own you or KHR, I do own Obi and plot.**

* * *

Tsuna lounged in the living room, watching Lambo and I-pin fight over candy. He perked up at the sound of the front door opening and slamming shut. He stood up from his spot, his rigid posture loosening at the sight of you but tensing when he saw the shocked that you held. Tears slowly skating down.

You slowly picked up your pace before flinging yourself into the younger boy's arms and clutching tightly to the front of his t-shirt. You quietly sobbed into his chest as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around you, his hand rubbing your back slowly in soothing circles.

"Wh-what happened (f/n)-chan?"he asked hesitantly, his eyes averting to spot Dino walking in with Reborn on his shoulder. The blonde gazed questioningly at the brunette who shook his head. You didn't respond, merely just whimpering in response and gripping tighter to his shirt.

"It's okay... you don't have to answer.. You're safe now, nothing can hurt you... I know you're strong (f/n)-chan.."Tsuna whispered, threading his fingers through your (h/c) tresses. He wasn't really a person who knew how to easily comfort someone, much less a girl, but you had been like an older sister to him that he wanted to at least try because you were always there for him from when he had met you till now.

By the time you finally had calmed down, you had your forehead resting on Tsuna's shoulder and your hands still clutching tightly to his shirt. Dino had taken a seat next to the Vongola don and watched on intently. Honestly, the brunette was panicking on the inside and didn't know what to do. But since it was you.. he would just have to deal with the anxiety and be there to comfort you. He began to ponder about what got you to look so terrified to the point that tears were spilling.

"I saw him..."

The two flinched at your voice that broke the silence. Tsuna's eyes hardened realizing what you meant by him.

"What did Obi do?"he asked tentatively, his voice unsure and careful yet laced with seriousness.  
Feeling his arms tense, you glanced up to stare into his stormy sepia orbs. How unusual... It wasn't everyday that you see the brunette's eyes so hardened with resolve and.. protectiveness? But you felt a warm feeling spark inside yourself just by looking into his eyes, you felt secure. A feeling that you experienced when you were with Hibari.

"I-I met him at the park..."you explained, "the second he saw the locket.. he had his hand seizing my neck... I was sc-scared..." A soft sob left your lips as you hid your face in his shirt.

"Don't worry (f/n), we'll protect you,"Dino said, reaching out and taking your hand in his. He felt your hand stiffen before falling lax and soon moving to lace your fingers with his. A small smile tugged at his lips as he squeezed firmly to let you know that he wasn't going anywhere, nor was Tsuna who was awkwardly rubbing your back up and down.

Peering up, you smiled weakly at them, "S-sorry for being such a burden..."

"You're not a burden!"they said at the same time.

Tsuna smiled meekly and scratched the back of his neck, "(F-f/n)-chan is like an older sister to me... So I want to h-help you..."

"You're never a burden, you're an important person to me- I MEAN us. More than you know,"Dino grinned, mentally sighing in relief that he had caught himself.

Nonetheless, both of their comments made a blush tint your cheeks as you hid your face once again and mumbled a soft thank you to the boys.

The brunette smiled down at you and softly laughed, this was like Déjà vu. He faintly remembered the first time he had seen you cry, which was the first time he had also met Obi and had acquired a grudge against the older man. He could never forgive him for hurting you, making you cry, making you make a face that he never wanted to see on someone as nice and caring as you. Maybe it was one of those rare days that someone would find a rather stern and furious looks on his face. A day that he willingly chose to face the problem and not back out like a coward.

He remembered it... It was a week or two after the ring battles with the Varia. He had met you when Reborn had introduced Dino to him, his first impression of you was an older sister being. And that's what you were. You had treated him like a younger brother, smiling and helping him through thick and thin. Even tolerating with his cowardly personality. So it was no wonder when the second he saw you run up to him and his friends crying, that he felt angry and irked.

_"(f-f/n)-chan!? What's wrong?"he asked as you flung yourself into his arms despite the fact that Gokudera was yelling at you. You sobbed and trembled in his arms as you looked up at him with fearful (e/c) eyes. Startled, his eyes widened as he was taken aback by this expression. This was the first time he had seen you cry. Hell, his friends and even Gokudera were silent with shock at your crying face. They knew you as a cheery and strong woman.. not one to shed tears too much. _

_Panic washed over the boy as he didn't know what to do, especially since Hibari had just walked by and was now stalking over to demand who made his childhood friend cry._

_"Ah, (f/n)-chan, to think that you were hiding here."_

_Tsuna was about to sigh in relief that his life was spared, but your body had stiffened and your hands clenched to his uniform top. Slowly looking up, he realized that Hibari had stopped in front of him and was directing a glower at the man who was approaching with a cynical grin that reminded him of Mukuro but looked more crazier._

_"Herbivore..."the skylark seethed, knuckles turning white from gripping too tightly to the handles of his tonfas._

_"Oh? Even Hibari Kyoya is here.."the man chuckled, his lips pressing together into a smirk.  
_

_"Shut up, what did you do?"he growled, tonfas raising in hostility._

_"Hm? Just marking something that rightfully belongs to me~"he sang nonchalantly as he shrugged._

_Everyone tensed as they gave you a fleeting glance. At this time, Tsuna had given you to Yamamoto and was already fixed on tugging on his gloves. Gokudera had also started glaring at the raven haired man and had his hand resting on his pocket where he stashed a portion of his dynamite. Heck, even Yamamoto wasn't smiling giddily and had that rare stern look on his face as he held you close and telling you everything will be fine._

_"Get the hell away from her."_

A nervous laugh followed as he remembered what had happened. To think that Obi would have come back to haunt you all over again. Especially since you had lost your memories so you were vulnerable to his plans.

"Don't worry (f/n)-chan... we'll definitely protect you..."

* * *

**(A/N) So uhh... should I start bashing my head into the wall because of the short and crappy chapter? I feel like I made Tsuna too OOC xD Please forgive me for that! UHHH also... Merry Christmas minna-san? LOL that was not supposed to be a question but yeah xD /tonfa'd/  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N) Hello~ Yay update... woo hoo... I sound so enthusiastic... xD I keep getting distracted that I end up forgetting that I need to update o3o****. So uh on with the story~  
Disclaimer: I do not own you or KHR, only own the plot and Obi**

* * *

Few days had quickly passed by after your little incident with Obi. During these few days you would usually stay home for the rest of the day. When you did want to go out of the house, you always had someone to accompany you.

Today was a normal school day and Nana was out shopping for groceries, so you were staying at home with Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, and Dino who was watching over you all. You were currently hiding under the bed in Tsuna's room while Fuuta was going around the house to find you, I-pin, and Lambo. For the past half hour you had been playing hide and seek with the kids.

You clamped your mouth shut when Fuuta entered the room with Lambo and I-pin. As their feet were passing by the bed your stomach just decided to growl and let your position out of the bag. You mentally cursed as they crouched down to peek under the bed and spot you with big triumphant grins.

"Found you (f/n)-nee!"Fuuta beamed as he held your hand to help you out from under the bed.

"I guess you did!"you smiled, "It should be lunch time about now... so why don't I go make lunch."

A small content smile appeared on your lips as the three all grinned and began to run out the door yelling out what they want for lunch.

As you prepared ham and cheese sandwiches you glanced out the doorway to see Dino playing with the kids. You couldn't help but smile giddily at the scene, making you think of how much of a brotherly figure the blonde was. After having finished making the sandwiches, you were grabbing a plate from the pantry when you felt something...

It felt like... skin? It was like a hand... The feeling seemed to wrap around your neck... The feeling of fingers curling around your neck, nails digging into your skin. Your eyes widened at this feeling, similar to the time at the park when Obi was choking you. Your breath hitched as it had suddenly started to get difficult to breathe, your hand reaching up to your neck to pry anything that was seizing you by the neck. But it only confused and scared you even more to feel nothing but your neck.

As you struggled to breathe, your hand let go of the plate. The invisible hand retreated as you flinched from the loud crash. As you heaved in air, your (e/c) eyes constantly scanned the kitchen for anyone. But there wasn't anyone else in the room other than you.

You crouched down and began to pick up the shattered pieces of the plates. Dino walked in at the moment asking what was the loud noise. As you were about to pick up another broken shard his brows furrowed and he hurried towards you, "Wait-"

Flinching and letting out a soft yelp, you glared at your bleeding finger from picking up a rather sharp piece of glass.

Letting out a sigh, the Italian crouched down beside you and took your hand. A heavy blush dusted your cheeks as he put your bleeding finger in his mouth, his tongue lapping up the blood.

"D-dino, idiot, what are you doing?!"you looked away, your other hand on your cheek. You mentally cursed, your face was so warm and most likely as red as a tomato.

He stared at you with a shrug until his caramel eyes widened with realization. Crimson tinted his cheeks as he let you recoil your hand and turned away. "A-ah... sorry about that (f/n)!"he said quickly as he scratched the back of his head meekly with an apologetic smile.

You smiled awkwardly and shook your head along with the blush that you were trying hopelessly to fight back, "I-it's fine..."

"Ah, I'll go get a bandage and medicine,"he said before quickly standing and going to search for the first aid kit.

A soft giggle left your lips as you shook your head and took the broom and dust pan to sweep up the mess.

"Kufufu~ its been awhile, il mio piccolo fiore~"a voice chuckled cynically.

As you discarded the glass, you constantly looked around with fearful eyes. No one was in the room... Were you just imagining things?

Suddenly, a tall man with pineapple-like indigo hair manifested himself right in front of you. A smile tugged at his lips as his gloved hand reached up to take a lock of your (h/c) hair and bring it to his lips. You flinched and took a step back, "Wh-who?"

His hetero-chromatic eyes bore into your slightly widened (e/c) irises. Amusement washed over his eyes as he smirked and let your lock of hair fall back into place. His hand held your chin to make you stare into his eyes as he chuckled, "Oya oya, has il mio piccolo fiore forgotten me?"

"She lost her memories, Mukuro,"Dino said as he walked into the kitchen with medicine and a bandage. His eyes hardening at Mukuro's closeness to you.

He glanced down at you chuckling softly, "Oh? Explains why you're rather... fearful right now."

"That hand... was it yours...?"you asked hesitantly, eyes slowly glancing up look at him.

"Kufufu~ maybe,"he hummed as he let his hand take yours, his lips brushing feathery kisses on your knuckles. "I wonder... would you remember me with what they say.. 'true love's kiss'?"he teased, his face getting closer to yours.

You and Dino flinched.

"Please don't!"

..::Extended Ending::..

Tsuna was just speechless and at a loss of words when he came home to see Mukuro flirting with you and Dino with his bull whip out but tripping nonetheless.

* * *

**(A/N) Completely random appearance from Muku-chan! xD ano... gomen for the short chapter tho. QHQ Really sucks that winter break is over now... well technically this is the last day and then school... yay... I apologize in advance if it takes me awhile to update... oh and it may be a bit late but Happy New Year :) R&R!  
[Edit] I completely forgot to put the translation xD eh well... here it is xD: il mio piccolo fiore - my little flower**


End file.
